Lost and Found
by DanDanTheWritingFan
Summary: Rosalie finds a small neglected child in Surrey, one night, in 1984, and decides to take him home with her. Little do any of them know how that one act will change so much. Basically, an AU in which Harry James Potter is raised by the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lost and Found.  
 **Summary:** Rosalie finds a small neglected child in Surrey, one night, in 1984, and decides to take him home with her. Little do any of them know how that one act will change so much. An AU in which Harry James Potter is raised by the Cullen's.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing familiar – Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine.  
 **AN** : So, this story is going to be selections of small – sometimes larger – one shots, all linked together. I started penning it, randomly, nothing serious, one day, and decided "why not?" Let me know if you find the one-shot-ness annoying? And also if you think it's rushed? Thanks :)

* * *

 **1**

Rosalie had never wanted much in her mortal life – admittedly, most who knew of that time frame would say that was because she'd had it all, back then, but to her that notion was neither here nor there. They were right, of course – she had had what most other people would covet; she had been immensely beautiful, powerfully rich and cunningly intelligent, and had – sadly, with hindsight – many a suiter clamouring for her attentions and affections. But _she_ hadn't really cared for any of that – at least, not really. She'd had it and thoroughly appreciated it, but what _she_ had wanted, so very much – what had mattered far more to _her_ , than any of her riches, her golden hair or her quick mind – was having a _good_ husband who would love and spoil her, and one who would give her a beautiful bouncing baby, who she, in turn, could love and spoil.

She had wanted _that,_ those two singular things, with _everything_ that she had been – and still wanted it, as impossible as it was with her unmoving ever-the-same immortal shell. She still craved it, still _wanted_ that baby – that imagined dimpled child – that someone who she could raise, and love, and complement, and teach, and _adore_.

She still _wanted_ it so _badly_ , after 50 years, and it _hurt –_ still and always – that she simply _couldn't_ when others who didn't deserve the chance, that beautiful gift, got the opportunity and simply _ruined_ it _._

Or, worse still, those who _neglected_ and _abused_ it.

Those who purposely hurt.

"Oh, little one," She whispered, thoroughly heartbroken, as she stared down at the small crying messy haired boy, "who left you here?"

 _Who,_ she wondered, fiercely, _has done this to you?_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Oh, honestly, Rosalie!" She heard Edward hiss, from inside of their three story house, as she walked towards them, with the sleeping boy – _Harry James,_ she thought lovingly _–_ cradled safely in her arms. "You can't just keep him!"

"And why not?" Rosalie snarled back, as Emmett, her love, bounced out to greet her, with a huge grin on his beautiful face, before pausing, suddenly and completely, and staring at the babe in shocked awe. "His name is Harry." She told him, with a small smile, before wiping it off to continue arguing her case, "And he isn't to be hissed or shouted near _or_ at, so you can stop doing that, right now, _Edward_! The poor little one is lost – and neglected and abused, so you _will_ talk quietly and softly and nicely whenever he is about! He also needs medical attention for his wrist, and possibly for his head."

Edward sighed, throwing his book down, "You don't know that he's–"

"Neglected and abused?" She cut him off, and the sound of her voice came out with a deadly type of sweetness, even as Esme's soft tenor echoed over hers with a call for Carlise. "Don't I, Edward? A small lost four year old, out after dark, with no one looking for him, a loud painful sounding grumbling stomach, dressed in large awful cast offs, no glasses for his clearly horrid sight, a large lump on his head, a bruised neck and a bruised possibly broken wrist… Really, what do you class as neglect and abuse, if that is not it?! Shall I wake him up and you can see it in his mind for yourself?!"

"Babe. Deep breaths." Emmett told her, still looking stunned, but following her foot-steps, anyway. "Where did you even find him?"

"In Surrey, sat by the road, near a park. He said his parents died when he was a baby, a horrible car crash and he was the only survivor – and no, I don't think he really knows what that means. It was just so sad, Emmett. He has these big kind green eyes. Either way, he ended up on his _Aunt and Uncle's_ doorstep," she spat, "and –"

"They neglected and abused him." Carlisle ended for her, eyeing the bundle, carefully, as he opened the door and welcomed her in. His professional nature had clearly taken over, much to her relief.

"Yes." She replied, firmly, stepping over the threshold and didn't even bother looking towards Edward, who was sat in the corner, shaking his head at her. "Look at him, Carlisle."

 _And wasn't that really enough to know the truth?_ She thought, disgusted. His little thin arms and legs were even more obvious with the giant clothing, not to mention the near-gaunt thinness of his face, and the hand shaped bruises on the back of his neck, as if he'd been dragged about – and more than once – which were as clear as day with their excellent eye sight.

How had no one else interfered?

"Oh, no." Esme whispered, placing her delicate hands across her mouth, and looking just as thoroughly heartbroken as she had. "That poor dear. He can't go back to where he came from, Carlisle."

 _Thank you._ Thought Rosalie, and hugged Harry tighter to her chest. _At least_ somebody _has sense._

"Yes, but we can't _keep_ him, Rosalie." Edward repeated, staring intently at her. She, naturally, ignored him again.

"Well, we won't let him go back to his old… relatives." Carlisle assured, with a small grimace, as he eyed her warily. "Come on, then. Pass him here, and I'll check him over as best as I can and see if he needs the hospital – but then, well… then we'll discuss what to do with him." He added, much to Edward's obvious relief.

 _There is nothing to be done._ Rosalie said silently, purposefully ignoring that, too. _He needs a mother, and I will be a great one._

"Rosalie." Edward warned.

She just strode right past him and wondered where Alice was and when she would return.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The next five minutes, perhaps naturally for ones such as them, past by extremely quickly.

Carlisle, busy with the medical exam, simply didn't seem to notice any of the time passing, at all, and the rest of the family just simply sat and watched him, as she noticed the beautiful little Harry sleep peacefully on – almost too peacefully, Rosalie thought, worriedly, but the sound of his strong heart beating on reassured her of his continued life.

"He will be fine, Rosalie." Carlisle stated, softly, while he finished up. "He has a slight concussion, a spattering of bruises, and a wrist that will be very sore for the next couple of weeks, but otherwise, as far as his physical injuries are concerned, he's relatively well. He'll need to eat well from now on, lots of milk, vitamins, but ultimately I imagine their treatment of him shouldn't hinder him as an adult – again, physically, at least. Once he wakes, we'll be able to see about how he is emotionally. As of now, though, he's just very tired – exhausted from the looks of things." He showed them Harry's hands; dirty, used, and slightly blistered. _They were probably having him work manually,_ was the silent explanation, though he sent her another look that clearly stated that those awful people – whoever they were – shouldn't be murdered, no matter their acts. "The fact that he fell asleep, at all, with you, means that he must have felt safe with you, though." He added, lightly, and it had his desired effect, regardless of Rosalie's wishes; her burning fury moved to the back her mind, and happiness flowed to the forefront.

It was strange enough for human adults to trust them, never mind a child – but this child... well, Rosalie _knew_ he was supposed to be hers. Knew it when he looked at her – he didn't have dimples or anything close, but he had her old eyes, and Emmett's dark hair.

"Rosalie." Edward repeated, though this time he sounded sad, rather than annoyed. She still disregarded him, all the same. "He's _human._ He needs to be around his own kind. What would happen if he fell, as children tend to, and he bled?"

"I'd hold my breath." Rosalie told him, harshly, yet the large seed of worry that already existed in her mind, grew.

"Alright, enough." Carlisle interfered, softly, before the following argument could even begin. He stared at her with that unending compassion, but was resolute. "We'll discuss this later – what we'll do and where he'll go –" _Not here, though,_ he seemed to add, "when Alice and Jasper are back, okay?"

Rosalie bit her lip, staring at him, but nodded, quickly and stiffly. She had been hoping for Alice, when she'd come up with her plan, anyway. If her seer sister would endorse her, then none of them could deter her, after all.

Carlisle looked to Edward. He sighed, probably at her thoughts, but tilted his head in agreement.

"So, that's that then." Emmett grinned, yet it looked completely forced. He was worried, she knew – for her, as well as Harry. Ruffling his hair, he added, "While we wait, Rosie, why don't you go and get little Harry a cushion and a blanket? Then, when he's nice and warm, you can watch over him and hug him to your hearts content."

Freezing at the idea, Rosalie turned and smiled widely at him, knowing his unwavering support when she saw it – even if he _did_ think she was completely crazy (and he did), he'd still stand with her.

Nodding brightly at him, she zipped out of the living room and ran up to the third floor, before heading to one of the cupboards near the second bathroom and pulling out one of the unneeded and unused giant duvets, a pillow and, after a quick thought, another one, to destroy and turn in to a giant fluffy teddy-bear, with the help of Alice's fantastic sowing machine.

After happily completing that little task, she ran back down the stairs, and grinned when Esme smiled at it, nodding approvingly, while she placed a glass of milk, an apple, an orange and a cookie next to the sofa, where her little boy lay.

Gently grasping his head, she moved the cushion beneath him, and placed his new brilliantly fat white teddy into his arms, and covered him up.

Smiling, she sat beside him, and for the next six hours, she hugged and watched and waited, and for the first time in fifty years she found herself actually positively hopeful.

 _Alice had to help her – even if it was only to keep her in touch with him._


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"So, Alice is back." Edward stated suddenly, while blinking in a way that Rosalie had to admit was quite encouraging for her. He looked, simply put, surprised, confused and mainly completely blindsided. Rosalie had to admit, that coming from Edward with his gift, it was absolutely and utterly brilliant. "And…" her brother added, clearly not paying any attention to her thoughts, and thoroughly jumbled, "we are soon to be having a… _visitor_."

"A visitor?" Carlisle asked sharply, with a quick glance at Harry.

 _Another vampire?_ Was the silent question. Rosalie held her breath.

" _Not_ a vampire." Edward promised, standing up and beginning to pace. "It – well, it will be a – a _wizard,_ apparently…"

"A wizard." Carlisle repeated, dryly, eyeing him closely – becasue _really_? But when had he ever lied? – while Edward paused mid stride and turned to look over at Harry, seeming momentarily mesmerised, before looking up at Rosalie, wide eyed and fascinated. "You know, I… you might get your wish. You – we might be able to raise him."

"We could keep him?" Esme whispered, wonderous, as Rosalie said the same thing, though without the questioning lilt – because, in truth, there wasn't even a question to her _. Of course, they'd be keeping him, raising him..._

Both, noticeably to the others, appeared to ignore the wizardry part, completely – to Rosalie that made sense, for while it was an odd concept, it was entirely reasonable – they were vampires, after all, and there were werewolves, so why not wizards?

Emmett, however, just laughed, "As in 'I'm a magical being with a wand and a staff, and I'll turn you into a toad if you misbehave!'?"

Everyone looked to Edward, seeking an answer to the enquiry, and he nodded, amazed, "It's _exactly_ like that. It's... Alice!"

"Yes, yes." Alice's light tinkling laughter sounded, coming fully into their hearing range, as she ran in from the forest, bounded into the garden, and then it to the house, before finally dancing to a stop in the living room.

She was, Rosalie noted with joy, practically shaking with excitement and happiness. Jasper, however, looked… well, not quite happy but not quite pained, either. His lips were even twitching.

"I agree, of course, Edward." Alice continued. "I'll explain it _far_ better than you can."

She turned and laughingly hugged Rosalie, who smiled beatifically, before spinning to carefully kiss the top of Harry's head, in a loving and tender way. "He's perfect, Rosalie – I'm so happy you found him. We'd just finished hunting and then, all of a sudden, our lives completely _changed._ " She smiled, widely, and spun to face Carlisle. "He's as compassionate as you are, you know, and as loving as you, Esme. He's as understanding as…"

"You." Jasper intoned, his lips tilting up even further.

"Yes." Alice laughed, flitting over to him. "Why not? As understanding as _me_. As strong as Emmett – admittedly, not physically, but still… he just doesn't ever give in. He's a fighter, too; could probably even give Jasper a run for his money when he's older!" She joked, eyes thoroughly alight, and placed a kiss to the side of her mates face.

"Is he like me, at all?" Rosalie couldn't help but wonder _._

"He has a temper to rival yours." She was told, with a vast amount of amusement, much to Edward's dismay. "And your stubbornness, too. And, actually, now we're talking about it, has your wit, as well, though his sarcasm will be internal, rather than external, unless people annoy him or say something silly."

Rosalie laughed softly, overjoyed, and right then, if she could cry happy tears, any tears, she would have done.

"Is he smart?" Esme asked, intrigued, her face equally alight with hope and longing.

"Fairly intelligent, yes." Alice nodded, though a slight sadness suddenly crossed her face, "Though he'll work far better with lots of encouragement and praise, after – well, after _them._ "

"But, he's also a real life magic wielding wizard, too," Alice added quickly, "because, it turns out, they actually exist… Though, it's like a secret society, which is why didn't really know of them before. I know I've never _seen_ them, anyway, and Edward, well, you probably heard someone mentioning spells or potions and –"

"Completely disregarded it as someone obsessing over sci-fi books, a game, or playing dress-up –"

"Yes." Alice readily agreed, with a large laugh. "All of those reason. And also, because they have certain wards on certain areas, which ultimately mean that only those with magic – their type of magic – can see through them. It's… amazing, really." Alice shook her head, riveted, and then continued on before anyone could interrupt, ask questions, suggest this as a late april fools joke, or marvel themselves.

"Which, in case you've been wondering, is where we've actually been for the last five hours – to a warded place in Scotland, to a _school_ of all places – one that we'll _technically_ have to agree to let Harry go to for custody – to find a man, who… well, is very heartbroken and sorry," Alice told Rosalie, seriously, "about what Harry has been through, because he was the one who chose to leave him there under the hopes of having the best protections possible for Harry, to keep him as _safe_ as possible – though, you'll probably like to know, that the woman who was there when they finally came out to speak to us, didn't seem to care about that, either, as she seemed more inclined to make him more miserable, if the many cursing's, _transfiguration_ attempts, and the throwing away of all his sweets meant anything –"

Edward's lips twitched and Rosalie correctly assumed it was due to the images he was getting. "I think he deserved it." He said, quietly.

"But," Alice added, importantly, shooting him a look, "the main reason he, Harry – soon to be _our_ Harry, if all goes well this morning –" She grinned, twirling her hands, and they all smiled back, some more tightly than others, "was there, in that house, was because he really _needed_ the protections that surrounded it – blood wards, that can only be raised where a member of his mother's blood resides – and he still _does_ need protection, to a certain extent (which is why, with 93% percent certainty, we _will_ be able to keep him and raise him, and don't worry about blood, either)… because, well, that small beautiful little wizard over there, also happens to be _completely and ridiculously_ famous – more so in the UK, but also _everywhere_ – and he's also being hunted, because of a war that ended two and a hour years ago, a prophecy and a fallen – for now, at least – _Dark Lord_ , because the UK wizarding government are, apparently, rather corrupt and let out murdering terrorists, because they were rich and powerful..."

For a beat, there was silence.

"Well, I for one, have many questions." Emmett finally decided to say. Rosalie, pulling Harry closer to her, had to agree.

 _Nobody_ , she swore silently, _would be getting close enough to him to_ hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

While Alice explained more, practically all that she could, over the next hour before their guest(s – possibly, if the woman had her way) came – meaning everything that she'd seen, rather than what she'd been told, because that, apparently, equated to near enough nothing – Rosalie stared at what would be – was, really, from the minute she'd seen him – her son. The poor tiny slip of a boy, who was hailed a hero for something he hadn't even done, and would be, from the flashes Alice had described, idolised and persecuted from most, from the day he stepped foot back into the wizarding world. The only true thing that would alter in that part of his story, Alice had told them, sadly, would be whether or not he had a good support system outside of school, basically whether he'd be with them or without them.

Not that Rosalie had any intention of letting it be without them – even if she was made to swear not to live with him, she'd write to him and visit him, and buy him gifts, and new clothes, and protect him with her very existence.

Esme and Alice, too, had the same idea, though Alice had stated that it probably wouldn't be necessary, as their chances of being parents to him where high, even when it had suddenly dropped half way through their family meeting, to 72%.

Why, exactly, it had dropped so suddenly, they didn't really know, only that it had something to do with a large black dog, that didn't quite _feel_ like a dog to Alice, that had fleetingly wanted _out_ of somewhere _,_ but as quickly as the thought and vision had came, it had gone, again, leaving nothing but confusion.

Alice figured – and Edward agreed – that the dog was important somehow, but none of them could see _why_ or _how_ it was.

One thing they did all agree on, together, though, after their discussion, was that whether they took in the human child – some still had reservation about the issues of his blood, even after Alice adamantly told them it wouldn't be a problem ("Wizards have ways.") – was that they wouldn't allow him to go back to his relatives "care".

Which, Alice had sadly informed them, there was still – somehow – a 2% chance off, but with the outside support due to that transfiguration – the act of changing one thing into another, they had all been told – woman, the possibility of that was going down steadily.

The other percentage fell to a man named Remus Lupin, but was being dissuaded because he was a werewolf. A true werewolf, too, not like the shifter pack of Quileute's, what with their species confusion.

Other possibilities would pop up, as well, every so often, but then disappear; Augusta Longbottom, Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks being the main ones. Alice didn't know why they were disregarding, but Rosalie didn't really care.

She was just extrememly glad that they were.


End file.
